Morale Officers
by Prime627
Summary: Megatron knows how frustrating and degrading it can be for his Vehicons and Insecticons to be on the "winning team" only to lose to a bunch of cowards. So he has a trine of unique Seekers to treat them right, and just when he thinks he may be overworking them, he finds two more mechs to help take the load off. (Inspired by One Month by redseeker on Archive of Our Own)


On a ship like the _Nemesis_ , there will be tension, especially since the Decepticons lost continuously. It was very frustrating each time the Decepticons lost, and so there was a long line in front of a closed door.

A trine of Seekers had been stolen from their planet before Megatron destroyed it. Cybertron had many lost sister planets, and one of them hosted a species of colorful Seekers with wide optics and sensitive audios. They were also very peaceful, harmless, and good fragtoys.

The first drone was waved in by Megatron, and he pointed the drone off to Warble's room, who was tied off the berth so his wings fanned at the ceiling and his belly faced the berth, his legs tied so they bent at the knees and were crushed against his sides, his arms tucked at his chest. His spike had been tucked away, but his valve and exhaust port were stretched around plugs, artificial lubricant dripping around the plastic toys. He was gagged and blindfolded. Completely helpless and hungry for touch, so when the drone put both servos on the mech's aft and spread his port, the Seeker flinched.

The plug in his valve was slowly pulled out of him and discarded into the growing pile by the door. The drone ducked his helm and pressed his mouth against the dripping valve.

Since it wasn't natural lubricant, it tasted bitter and it wasn't as satisfying, but as the drone continued, Warble lubricated and started to loosen up, which allowed the drones glossa to slide into the opening.

Warble was relatively quiet and still, only twitching, whimpering, and squirming slightly as the mech lapped at his valve. When he pulled away, Warble was dripping his own lubricant, and any artificial stuff now churned in the Vehicon's tank.

It didn't take long for Seekers to overload, and if that Seeker was dependant on touch, sight, and hearing, they overloaded very fast. Warble twitched as his valve released a burst of lubricant on the drone's face, and the Seeker tried to wiggle away from the Vehicon's tongue, stopping when the glossa disappeared. His struggles were renewed when the broad, hot head of a spike stabbed at his petals before he was speared.

His cries around the gag amused the Vehicon as he continued to use the dripping, throbbing valve until he overloaded and walked back to Megatron, who accepted the drone's salute and the drone had to accept slip of paper with the mech's patrol on it.

Megatron walked back to Warble, pulled out a new plug and applied a generous glob of artificial lubricant before he eased it into his valve. "I'm going to send a mech to your sister now."

Warble struggled on the plug, but now he was baring his teeth and struggling with renewed vigor to no avail. Megatron shut the door to Warble's new quarters and he opened the door leading to Burble.

She was tied up on the berth, spread-eagle mostly. Her hips were tied from the ceiling, which lifted them so her back curved nicely and comfortably. Her pedes were tied to the foot of the berth, keeping her legs nicely spread. Her servos were tied to the headboard, and her optics were wide open, a gag in her mouth. She wiggled and fussed, but she couldn't get the fat plug out of her valve.

Megatron pushed the plug deeper into her, which made her groan and arch up. Her valve lubricated heavily and stretched easily, so her toys were always replaced. The new ones were bigger and badder than the last. Her latest plug was as thick as a Predacon's spike and had a texture on it that gripped her valve and was supposed to climb deeper into her each time she clenched around it.

After Megatron waved an Insecticon to deal with her, he checked on Gurgle, the youngest who was also tied on the berth, but with his aft in the air and his pedes crossed over the ankles. He rubbed his aft, lifted his hips, and pinched his dripping valve. His exhaust port was stuffed with a toy, and it was loose enought that Megatron considered pushing another one alongside it. He pushed a toy that had been in hot water into his port. He palmed at the Seeker's valve, tickled his little exterior sensor node, then waved a Vehicon in.

As he stood with the line, he saw Starscream and Knock Out, who fragged each other enough that they didn't need their morale boosted. He looked back at the three doors, and wondered if Warble's trine could use a break.

Starscream and Knock Out were fairly pleasing to the optic. Megatron began to cook up a plan, and he smirked at them when they neared.

He would let them frag a Seeker, and while they were busy with one, he will send the drones away for a break, set up two more rooms, and get Starscream and Knock Out in position to assist the morale officers for a bit. Or forever.

 **ooo**

Starscream missed being with another Seeker. He took Gurgle's wings into his servos while Knock Out freed the little mech.

"Poor little Seeker," Knock Out cooed and he pulled the gag out to kiss the young Seeker on the mouth, pulling him close. "Do you want to face your relative and give him a big kiss, Starscream?"

The Seeker Commander turned Gurgle around, who did just as his name suggested. He gurgled and he wrapped his arms around Starscream, believing himself to be saved. And then Starscream's spike prodded his valve.

He squirmed out of the mech's arms and smacked right into Knock Out, who pressed into the mech's lubed exhaust port.

Gurgle found himself being jostled between both mechs, his holes stretched wide around two spikes. He squirmed and kicked a little, trying to get free. He preferred Vehicons, who burned out quickly. He knew he was going to be a while, and so he leaned into Starscream and tried to hurry things up by licking and lapping hungrily at his neck.

Knockout pulled at his wings and he forced the mechling further down on his spike, enjoying the mech. It wasn't long before he overloaded and he slowly pulled out of his aft. Starscream watched the red medic lay down and when he overloaded as well, he laid the mech down between them, curling up slowly.

Gurgle squirmed between the two mechs as Starscream slid two claws into his exhaust port and Knock Out plugged his dripping valve with three digits. He kicked and tried to get away, but he was crushed between two mechs determined to make him overload. And he did.

Knock Out licked his claws clean and he smirked a little at Starscream, who nodded and they pushed their claws into Gurgle's mouth.

When they finished using him, the two mechs fell asleep with Gurgle pressed between them. He was awake when Megatron walked in and lifted Knock Out and Starscream and carried them down to the new rooms.

Starscream was tied up like Burble due to a lack of creativity, and Knock Out was tied up against the wall, his pedes skimming the floor.

Megatron stepped back to admire his work with the doctor, then palmed his valve. It was wet and stretched already around a skinny toy, and that was taken out and replaced with one of Burble's last toys. Starscream's exhaust port was tiny, and to get it to stretch just like his valve, Megatron had a plan to make it be able to stretch around Predaking's.

He left the morale officers (such a nice title for pleasurebots) to rest. He had some Insecticons who needed boosting and he wanted the officers to be well rested for it.


End file.
